


Discovery

by Mine5102



Category: Cadmus - Fandom, Young Justice, clones - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102





	1. Chapter 1

    It was a Friday night when we sneaked out of the Pleasure island compound. Bonnie Queen,James Constantine,Victor Samuel Sage,and Damion Wayne and I went to the national mall.

          A security guard yelled ,"stop,"while running after Bonnie . Bonnie shot the guard with a bow and arrow that she stole.

       Damion interrogating a security guard by digging his sword in and out of the guards legs .While Victor took control of the security room through 

  Then at 6:55 Batman,John Constantine,and Green Arrow arrive at the Mall. 


	2. Pleasure island

            The League finds out that they have been cloned 


End file.
